Solve for $x$ : $8x - 7 = 5$
Solution: Add $7$ to both sides: $(8x - 7) + 7 = 5 + 7$ $8x = 12$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{12}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{3}{2}$